Final Lullaby
by karone-sakura
Summary: A Naruto songfic story. Naruto is depressed as he thinks of his life. Will it end with a goodbye? No major pairings. Not Yaoi.


_**Final Lullaby...**_

Summary: A Naruto songfic story. Naruto is depressed as he thinks of his life. Will it end with a goodbye?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka from the soundtrack Silent Hill 4.

* * *

**A/N** I found this song and when I heard it a story popped into my head. Here it is in all its glory lol. Now I'm a bit depressed and this song just brought out such deep emotions that I had to write. I highly suggest looking up the song. Enjoy and please review! Oh and everything in italics is the song. Another thing is there are some time skips. I hope there not too confusing. The prologue is just a reminder of what has happened and also I know some of this sounds more mature then you would think of for Naruto but I think it works considering...

* * *

Prologue: 

The old-man Sarutobi is gone. Killed by a man named Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. You chased after Gaara when his brother and sister tried to get him away from the village so he could heal. How could you be so stupid Sasuke? Why did you have to fight him?

While you rested I went on another mission with a man named Jiraiya. He too is a Sannin, the toad Sannin that is. You chased after us after you found out your brother was after me. You may have saved me but you were nearly killed. Why must you keep saving me? I never asked you to!

The mission had been to find the new Five Hokage. Her name is Lady Tsunade and she is the third Sannin, the Snail Sannin. We ran into trouble when Orochimaru got to her first. I managed to convince her to become Hokage. Sometimes I wonder about that decision. Though I did get a great cursed necklaces because of it.

Battles and missions came after that and you were alright for awhile. Everything had gone back to normal... Hadn't it? Then the worst happened... You challenged me to a fight right after you had woken from the battle with your brother. I have to prove to you I'm not weak. Kakashi intervened at just the right time. Or was it? If we had fought to the end would you still have left?

Orochimaru finally came for you... I always knew he would... Someday, I knew it would happen. I just thought you had more willpower. I had thought that you would have stayed... You were like a brother to me and then you nearly kill me. You put a Chidori through my chest. Now your gone... and I am home falling further into the everlasting darkness that has taken me prisoner. The evil depression that now plagues my soul.

* * *

The music was playing in the back ground. My heart felt as though it would break with each word that was sung. All my pain had been put into one song. How much can this broken heart bear? 

_You lie silent there before me_

_your tears they mean nothing to me _

Sasuke why did it have to come to this? We were fighting for what? For pride? For our futures?I grab my chest in which gives me a phantom pain. Right where the Chidori went straight through... trying to reach my beating heart. I felt your tears hit my face. You regret it do you not? You were my brother...

_the wind howling at the window _

_the love you never gave _

_I give to you _

I gave you my trust. I loved you as a brother would and how do you repay me? You try to kill me! Nothing has been the same since you left. I train everyday so that one day I can fulfill my promise to Sakura. She deserves better then you but she still loves you and you don't care.You pushed her aside as though she meant nothing to you.

_Really don't deserve it _

_but now there's nothing you can do _

You had so much Sasuke! You gave it all up. They gave you everything. Everything I always wanted. You are a genius... You are acknowledged... You are loved by everyone! I am the bane of existence to them. They all want me to die. If you had killed me they would have welcomed you with open arms. I left to train before I had to face the villagers. I'm sure they would have blamed me for what you have done...

_so sleep in your only memory of me _

_my dearest mother _

What would my parents think of me now? Sitting here listening to this music. Without my mask for once... Letting these tears flow down my face... Thinking of the one who hurt me the most... Sasuke...

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_it was always you that I despised _

We were revivals for such a long time. When was it that we became enemies? Had it been when Orochimaru gave you that seal? Or had we been enemies from the very start?

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well _

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_goodbye _

_goodbye _

Is this my final goodbye? Should I just end my existence? I won't be able to keep my promise Sakura...

This is the first lullaby I have ever heard. It is so sad though... It fits me perfectly. Had my mother lived would she have sung to me? I should buy this song... and play it all the time. It truly fits me...

_So insignificant _

_sleeping dormant deep inside of me _

_are you hiding away lost _

I feel so lost! So sad and so scared. Are you lost? Are you sad? Are you scared?

_under the sewers _

Kyuubi...Shall we die together now?

_maybe flying high in the clouds _

_perhaps you're happy without me _

Are you happy now Sasuke? Happy that I am no longer around to pester you? Do you think you can grow stronger by doing what your doing? I bite my lip hard as tears fill my eyes once again.

_so many seeds have been sown in the field _

_and who could sprout up so blessedly _

I came back from my training yesterday. I bought this song and have listened to it over and over again. Its been two and a half years since I have discovered this song. Two very long years. I have been hunted down. I have almost died about a dozen times... and now I'm back.

_if I had died _

_I would have never felt sad at all _

_you will not hear me say I'm sorry _

_where is the light _

_wonder if it's weeping somewhere _

It has been awhile since I have cried. I went on a mission to retrieve you and you almost kill me again. You have changed so much! Why can't you see that Orochimaru is just using you? That he will not fulfill your request to kill your brother. Sure he will do it but you will be long gone by then. He wants you for your body. You have gained all this power just to die?

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_it was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well _

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

I find myself singing along with the song. Seven more years have gone by and the worst has happened. Orochimaru had taken over Sasuke a few years ago. I hunted Orochimaru down to kill him. I was forced to kill him... I didn't want to but I did.

As he lay dying on the ground I notice Sasuke is looking back at me as himself. I had to kill my emotions in order to do this to you Sasuke... I am a shinobi now. But I will do one last thing... I will sing this song for you. This final lullaby...

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_it was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well _

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_good-bye _

_good-bye _

_good-bye _

_good-bye _

You will not be going alone Sasuke but you should know that Sakura moved on. She married Lee in the end. Everyone seemed to pair off with someone. I never married... I never became Hokage... The council will not let me become Hokage. So I have decided that I will die with you my brother. Yes I still think of you that way...

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_it was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well _

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

Tears stream down your face as you look up at me. You feel regret at last? Now that Orochimaru is gone? I had to kill Orochimaru's mind but in the end I had to kill you, your mind, body and soul because I couldn't figure out a way to kill him without killing you. At least you get to die as yourself... I knew you had been in there somewhere. Your brother is gone and your clan will be gone. I am sorry it had to end this way...

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

_it was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well _

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye_

I am sorry Sasuke...

_good-bye _

I am sorry Sakura...

_good-bye _

I am sorry Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade... I won't be coming back this time.

_good-bye _

I am sorry my friends. There are many of you now. You made me happy by accepting me. I hope you find the note alright... I hope you will not think less of me. Konohamaru you will make a great Hokage. Good luck kid.

_good-bye _

Kyuubi...

This is my final lullaby...

The End!

* * *

**A/N** I hope you liked my little songfic. Perfect song eh? Every time you see a paragraph that is not apart of the song he is listening to this song. He is listening to it over and over again. Except for the end because he's singing it rather the listening to it on a cd player or whatever. Please review! I want to know what you guys think! Ciao for now. 

Karone


End file.
